Anything Goes Taijutsu
by JayMagnus
Summary: A Ranma 1/2 & Naruto story. It focuses on a world where the Saotome Clan is an infamous family among ninja.


Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Naruto were created by Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. Please don't sue me; I have massive debt as it is.

**Chapter 1**

**Ranma of the Saotome Clan**

It was hard to believe that one small, perverted old man could possibly pose any type of threat to the various ninja villages that were spread throughout the land. However Happosai was not your ordinary old pervert. In this world there are those called the Kage; ninja who represent the strongest in their respective lands. However there are rumors of those who make their strength look like nothing in comparison. Happosai was one of those beings. A master of his own style of taijutsu known as "Anything Goes" and with almost 300 years of experience no one could even approach his level of skill. Unfortunately for everyone the old man was pure evil. Sure it wasn't so bad at first; peeping on women here, stealing underwear and food there, etc. It was petty and no one got hurt. However this went on for about 50 years. The complaints were piling up and people were becoming angry. The Hidden Leaf and Sand villages tended to be his stomping ground, though the old pervert enjoyed visiting the Mist village on occasion. In the end Happosai had three ninja factions after him. Soon, with over one hundred thousand known counts of petty crimes, Happosai received a high criminal rank. He found himself on the run.

In order to live the life he had grown accustomed to he decided that he would train disciples in order to fight his battles for him. A young man, Tendo Soun was the first. He was competent in his own right, but certainly average. It wasn't until Happosai met the talented young genius, Saotome Genma, did he find someone worthy enough to be called his heir. And so for a few years the evil "demon", as he tended to be called, along with his two disciples wandered the world training (i.e. stealing underwear) while avoiding the Anbu/Hunter-nin teams from the various villages they had angered. With two meat shields, and one for those shields being a very strong ninja, Happosai was free to continue with his carefree life with only minimal worry about being arrested or killed.

But after about eight years of this he found himself getting bored. Liberating the lovelies was all well and good but Happosai needed a new challenge! Then it hit him; why not create his own ninja village? One that was built on his ideals and his way of thinking! Then he'd be able to fight those annoying adversaries of his on their own terms! Eventually he did just that, using funds from the sale of stolen treasure from the Hidden Amazon village many years earlier. The Grand Master of the Anything Goes School founded what he lovingly called "Happi Town." This was not good news for neighboring villages as the lure of learning the "ultimate martial art" under one of history's only known "Taijutsu Masters" was far too appealing to pass up. Many ninja who specialized in hand to hand combat quickly defected, deciding that being strong fighters was a fair trade-off to the pain of being under the old pervert's thumb. And so for a while Happi Town thrived. It even managed to survive a brief conflict with the Leaf Village and the Amazon Village. It appeared that, at least for the moment, Happi Town would be around for a long time to come. But fate and Happosai's mischievous nature would soon put an end to all that.

You see it was around this time that the demon fox, the Nine-Tails, attacked the Leaf Village. Though they survived thanks to the efforts of their leader the Fourth Hokage (At the cost of his life) it set into motion an evil plan. Seeing how close the village had come to destruction Happosai plotted to gain final revenge on the wicked and prudish Konoha. With the Fourth dead it was assumed that another demon attack of that magnitude would crush the village, especially so soon after the Nine-Tails' defeat. The old pervert worked on a new jutsu, one that would spell certain doom for his long time enemies. Finally after a few months of reclusive activity he finally completed it; a summoning technique that would call upon a powerful demon. There were two things wrong with his plan; 1) He decided it'd be a good idea to summon the demon in his lab, which was located in the middle of Happi Town. And 2) the demon turned out to be totally uncontrollable. The last thing the aged fighter said before being crushed by his own summon was "Oops."

Without Happosai and with no knowledge of the sealing technique that was used to defeat the Nine-Tails the citizens in Happi Town were in a word "screwed." But most of the ninja there were prideful fighters who would battle to the death to take up a challenge. So they did. When the dust settled Happi Town was in shambles and most of its inhabitants were dead. But so was the demon, so in that sense they were indeed victorious. The survivors were small in number and with their village destroyed it was time to decide what to do next.

This is where our story begins.

As mentioned earlier Saotome Genma was a genius ninja, though he specialized in taijutsu. While he was capable of using ninjutsu he always preferred hand to hand combat. He met the powerful Happosai and decided to train under him on the chance he would someday become a "Taijutsu Master" like the old man. During his travels he met and fell in love with a woman named Nodoka and the two were married. Three months before Happosai's failed summoning their first and only child was born. Saotome Ranma was what they decided to name him. Now that Happi Town was gone and the master apparently dead the Saotome Clan now needed a new direction.

"I spoke to Tendo before he left with his family," Genma said to his wife as they both sat around a raging fire. They were forced to spend the night camping in a forest east of their former village, as they were too far from any towns. "He's taking them to the village hidden in the sand. That's not too far from here. We could follow them. He has a daughter around Ranma's age, and I'm sure…"

He was abruptly cut off by Nodoka's glare. "That village isn't fit to raise a child, husband. Must we seek out a village populated by ninja?"

The glasses wearing ninja began sweating. He loved his wife dearly, but she often terrified him. Why did she insist on carrying that katana around anyway? "Ranma must be trained in the art so he can carry on the school. I can train him anywhere, but if we were living in a Hidden Village he would be exposed to a greater variety of fighting styles." Genma smiled wickedly, knowing his wife's major weakness. "That way he'd be sure to be a man among men."

That did it. It was Nodoka's greatest dream for her young son to grow up being a symbol of manliness. "Very well, husband. But I believe we should go to the Leaf Village. It is the least barbaric and violent of the surrounding ones."

Genma began sweating. "But dear, Konaha was the master's greatest enemy!"

"And that horrid little man is dead," Nodoka retorted. "There is nothing keeping us from going there."

While he could think of several things to stop him from wanting to go there the balding ninja could not hope to win this fight. He just prayed the Leaf Village didn't hold him accountable for all his masters' crimes.

It was a few days journey but they made it to Konaha uneventfully. The welcome wasn't as Nodoka had hoped as Genma was quickly taken away by Konaha's ninja as soon as the Saotome Clan entered the grounds. They heard of Happosai's death, but it would be up to their new leader, the recently re-instated Third Hokage, on whether Genma would be allowed to live or die.

It was basically a trial; jonin and anbu members stood close by as if waiting for him to give them an excuse to end his life. The Third Hokage sat behind his desk, facing the new arrival. He would judge Genma's fate.

"Why have you come here?" the Third asked in a neutral tone.

Genma was shaking. He was strong, but in many ways he was an unapologetic coward. "My Lord Hokage, I'm simply trying to provide shelter for my family. Our village was destroyed not a week ago. I seek only to save my wife and child." With that he used his most deadly technique, the Crouch of the White Tiger, and began to begging for his life.

The Hokage frowned. Could this man truly be Happosai's right hand man? The dreaded genius who is said to possibly posses a mysterious advanced bloodline? Regardless, it had been known that many who followed the evil Taijutsu Master had been forced into his service. There was no clear evidence that said that this man was one of them or not. But…he seemed desperate. And besides…

"If," the old man continued. "If I were to allow you to join our village, would you be willing to share the secrets passed to you from your Master?"

The Konaha ninja could not withhold their shock. Was the Third seriously considering this?

Genma for his part was nodding uncontrollably. "Yes, of course! I'll tell you anything you want! I have no allegiance to a dead man!"

The Third nodded. "With your master dead I don't see any reason not to grant you your request. As long as you are willing to share any and all of Happosai's and Happi Town's secrets, that is. However consider yourself on probation. Do anything even remotely suspicious and we will not hesitate to kill you."

The glasses wearing ninja quickly nodded. With that he was let go to tell his family to good news. With him gone the other Leaf ninja confronted the Third with his decision. The old man understood their concern of course but simply told them they were not thinking of the grander scheme. "Saotome doesn't possess any threat as he is right now. But he does have vital knowledge that could greatly aide our village. And also…

"Are any of you aware of the rumors surrounding the Saotome Clan?"

A few present nodded, but the majority admitted to only hearing about Genma himself.

"There was a man named Saotome Go from the Country of Water. He was a farmer and was never properly trained as a ninja. However he was a powerful warrior, capable of defeating even jonin with ease. Despite no formal training he was able to learn any technique he saw performed in just a matter of days. He was an unbelievable genius who was thought to be of an advanced bloodline. He became a mercenary who often fought for the Hidden Mist Village. He eventually had a son, who was more powerful than he was. And now that son has asked to be welcomed into our village, bringing with him a child of his own who will undoubtedly posses the same power if not greater. The power of the Saotome Clan. It's a power I would rather have on our side than an enemy's."

The others nodded, his logic making sense. Though the Third honestly wasn't nearly as concerned with the potential the Genma and his offspring possessed as he pretended. The old man genuinely had a very kind heart and would never be able to turn away people in need.

And so the Saotome Clan became citizens of the Hidden Leaf Village.

* * *

In six years people began to start seeing the Saotome Clan less like intruders. Little Ranma was becoming known for his rambunctious adventures, along with his playmate Kuonji Ukyo, only child of the local okonomiyaki chef. The little scamp was always getting into trouble and where he went the little girl/chef-in-training always seemed to follow. His fighting with another boy, Ryoga of the well known (If pitied) Hibiki Clan was often talked about. The two, though only children, were building up quite the rivalry.

Nodoka found herself with a sense a peace she never had in Happi Town. Konaha was, to her surprise, a wonderful place to live. The people were indeed kind, for the most part, and the ninja aspects were nothing resembling the Village in the Mist where she was born. She was eternally grateful for that. Seeing some of the powerful ninja of village also made her happy for one day Ranma would be among them…No, he'd be their better. He'd become a man among men with little difficulty in this village.

However Genma for his part wasn't happy. He ended up telling the village most of the secrets he had learned over the years, barely able to conceal the more important ones such as his forbidden techniques. He also was forced to feign ignorance about this whole "Advanced Bloodline" business. He was always asked how his worked and if he could give a demonstration but he'd always say he possessed no such power and was simply a talented fighter. He always referred to himself as a fighter or a taijutsu specialist. He never called himself a ninja despite his obvious ninja training. He also was often asked to teach his style, the Anything Goes School of Taijutsu. It was, after all, a nice alternative to the basic martial art in the village. Sadly for them he'd always decline saying he needed to teach his son the style before he could teach it to outsiders.

One day, after six years of integrating, Genma made a decision. He needed to teach Ranma the art and to do this effectively he'd need to take him on a training voyage. It'd have to be a short one; maybe five years instead of ten. He'd bring the boy back and allow him to enter the ninja academy. They'd leave first thing in the morning. Now he'd needed to go out and collect the boy. No doubt he was foolishly wasting valuable training time with that annoying Kuonji girl.

Luckily the two kids hadn't gone too far off this time, as they were simply at the Kuonji family restaurant, playing as young children do. It was a slow day apparently as it was empty. Upon walking in he was greeted by the owner.

"Ah, Saotome my friend, come in," the gruff, bearded chef said.

Genma was clearly uncomfortable with what was going on. "Um, Akira was it? How are you?"

Akira turned to the two kids playing on the other side of the restaurant. "Ukyo, can you take Ranma into the other room. I'd like to talk to Mr. Saotome alone for a little bit."

The little girl complied and took Ranma back into the kitchen with promise of free okonomiyaki.

"What exactly do you want, Kuonji" The current strongest of the Anything Goes Style asked.

The chef shrugged. "You're a lucky man, Saotome. A beautiful wife and a son; I truly envy you. My wife died before we were blessed with a son. I couldn't be happier with Ukyo, of course, but I often wished for a son who would emulate me."

Genma was becoming increasingly bored. Plus the tantalizing smell of okonomiyaki was causing him to become distracted.

Akira steeled himself before continuing. "I'll get to the point. My Ukyo and your son Ranma get along very well. They've been best friends for a while now. Now, both our clans are unique in that we both specialize in taijutsu."

"Uh huh," Genma muttered, wishing he was enjoying some delicious okonomiyaki right now.

"Perhaps then an arranged marriage would be in order," Akira said finally.

"Uh huh," Genma muttered. Then he realized what he was saying. "I mean, no! I'm sorry Kuonji; I'm sure your daughter's a very nice and will grow up to be a fine woman. But Ranma has already been promised to someone else."

Akira was obviously saddened to hear this. "I see. Well then I suppose that's that. It was too bad. If Ranma and Ukyo were to be wed we'd be family. And I would never be able to charge family at my restaurant."

Genma's food sense began tingling. "Ranma" plus "Ukyo" minus "Tendo's Daughter" equals" Free okonomiyaki for him forever". That was _very_ appealing. "Well" genma said while licking his lips. "Promises are meant to be broken."

After all, Genma hadn't seen Tendo Soun in years. Surly he had forgotten about the plan to unite the schools. Even if he hadn't this was easily free okonomiyaki for life! Soun would just have to understand…

* * *

Nodoka wasn't pleased to hear that her husband wanted to take her child away from her but she was willing to allow the five years Genma had asked for. Afterward they were to come straight back, Ranma would start at the academy, and they'd be a whole family again. The idea of making Ranma a man among men is what convinced Nodoka to allow this. She contemplated making Genma sign a seppuku contract, but decided against it. Six years wasn't _**that **_long after all. The next morning they were gone, and she was alone.

* * *

"Come at me again, boy!"

A seven year old Ranma rushed his father with unnatural speed considering his young age. Leap in with a kick he found himself swatted away by the older, now completely bald, Genma. Landing on his feet the young, pony tailed youth lunged again. And again he was swatted away. Exhausted the boy fell to his knees.

Genma's face hardened. "Was that it? It seems I was cursed with a weakling for a son!"

Little Ranma looked up at his father. "C'mon Pop, let's take a break. Everything hurts."

Genma spat, as if to emphasis something. "Boy, do you even know why we're doing this?"

The heir of the Saotome Clan wasn't sure how to answer. When he said nothing his father spoke again. "It's so you can achieve a mastery over taijutsu."

The young boy was a bit confused. "But Pop, I wanna be a ninja! Why do I gotta know all this taijutsu stuff?"

That earned the boy a slap. Ranma stared at his father in horror as he rubbed his cheek. "Boy," Genma began. "We are not ninja. We are martial artists. Ninja are simple, soulless tools used for killing. But martial artists have one duty." He paused for dramatic purposes. "To protect the weak. And you, my boy, you are special. You have the ability within yourself to become the greatest martial artist, the greatest taijutsu specialist, in history. You can become a Taijutsu Master!"

Ranma said nothing at this. He never saw his father so emotional before. Steeling himself, the young martial artist in training returned to a fighting stance, facing his father. At this Genma smiled.

"Again!"

* * *

More time passed. Over the next few years the Saotomes had several adventures; some of them rather silly, some extraordinarily dangerous. Genma was an excellent trainer during that time. Despite his faults (Of which he had many) the older Saotome was the best person to train Ranma. The real problem was that Genma was lazy and stupid. He demanded faster results with little effort, all the while not thinking of the consequences. This would lead various insane side trips, risky gambles, and usually with Ranma paying the price somehow. One such situation was the Cat Fist training.

The upshot of all this was that it worked. Ranma progressed very well. Once they had reached the final leg of their journey the future heir of the Anything Goes School had become what Genma had considered a worthy fighter for his age. Certainly he'd be heads and shoulders above his future classmates at the academy when he started. But…there was still something missing. The boy was talented but there was room for improvement.

One last side trip, a dangerous one into the heart of the country called "China", home of the Hidden Amazon Village who had been one of Happosai's primary enemies. The target was the training ground of Jusenkyo, legendary across the world. Ranma would train there, Genma decided. He'd trained and become the strongest of his generation without fail.

Can you see where this is heading?

* * *

And so roughly three months pass. It was a morning like any other morning in the Hidden Leaf Village. Two figures make their way to the village. Reaching the gate the two let out a great sigh of relief. It had been a long time. Elsewhere in the same village a middle aged woman was happily preparing breakfast in her modest house. A house for a family of three she was forced to live alone with one other; a boy who, she noticed, was unfairly treated by the people in town. A boy she decided to take care of, selfishly hoping that it'd fill the hole in her heart her husband and son caused when they left six years ago.

She smiled as she prepared her house guest's (As she liked to refer to him as) meal. "Hard to believe that anyone would be so bent on eating nothing but ramen," she mused to herself.

Nodoka had no idea that both her loved ones would be walking through that door at the end of the day.

* * *

"Get back here Naruto!"

This was the best part. The attention.

"Heh heh, suck it, jerks"

The attention was what he lived for.

"You think you can pull a stunt like that and get away with it?"

He'd get caught and have to do some chore to make amends, but the important part was that, even if it was for brief minutes, all eyes were on him. It'd be temporary though. Soon the people of the village would go back to ignoring him, but even so Naruto loved this part the most.

He had no idea that by day's end his life would take a different path.

* * *

Ukyo was bored, but at the same time she was anxious. Life in general had been dull the last six years and today was no different; she was working her father's grill and so far it had been slow. On the other hand she would be starting at the academy soon which would certainly end the boredom.

The young chef-in-training sighed. She missed the carefree days when she and Ranma were just little kids. She often felt that she and Ranma had a connection with each other. Interestingly enough her father had not mentioned the engagement to her yet, as he wanted to wait until the two children had completed their ninja training.

Ukyo didn't know it yet but the days she longed for were closer to returning than she realized.

It was at this point two figures arrived at the front gates of the village. At first glance one would assume it was a eleven year old girl and her pet panda. Nonetheless after five years Ranma of the Saotome Clan had returned to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

To be continued…

Next Chapter:

Ranma returns to Konaha, but will he receive the welcome he was expecting? And who is this youth living with his mother? Next time on Anything Goes Taijutsu: "Naruto, Master of Anything Goes".

Author's Notes:

Behold, a first chapter of a possible new story. I will admit here that I have been out of touch with the Ranma FanFic community so I have no real clue how many Ranma/Naruto stories have popped up, nor do I know how original the ideas and themes presented in this story are. Oh well. The continuation of this story depends on the amount of positive response.

UPDATE: I have fixed many of the grammar and spelling errors in this chapter while also doing a bit of clean-up in general. It should be an easier read now.


End file.
